AbstruseAdaptation
Introduction > Be the green blood Your name is LACERA MEIGMA, and boy do you hate PEOPLE. However, this HATRED is well justified, as other people can only BRING YOU DOWN. You can't let people drag you down. You need to SURVIVE, and you can't do that with someone at your God damn heels every SECOND. There's actually only one person you can come close to standing, and that is SARUSE GRIDAE, your current MOIRAIL. That guy can really PISS YOU OFF, though, so you're rather unsure if this whole PALE QUADRANT thing is going to work out between the two of you. You have a variety of INTERESTS, one being an interest in TRAINING. Training, of course, to make sure that you SURVIVE. Survival is important to you. You wouldn't want to DIE, or something. That would be awful. Another interest of yours is PAINTING. When you're not going through your intense training, you are typically found painting. You particularly enjoy painting for the fact that you can BLEND COLOURS, as blending in is a key part in your survival training. As you should have mentioned before, you are SIX SWEEPS. At a younger age, however, you chose the SYLLADEX MODUS of MANCALA. This modus turns every item you CAPTCHALOGUE into a stone, and automatically sets in on a BOARD with the other captchalogued items. To retrieve an item, you must complete an entire game of Mancala by getting the selected PEBBLE to the end of the board. Both PLAYERS in the game are played by you. This modus is sometimes COMPLICATED, especially when an item is needed IMMEDIATELY. Though your MODUS was chosen sweeps ago, it was only yesterday that you had chosen your STRIFE SPECIBUS; SPEARKIND. Both of your horns were originally MEDIUM-SIZED, each having have a part that BRANCHED OFF, much like the BRANCHES of the trees that surround your HIVE. However, your left horn LOST the branch-like part, due to how WEAK both of the branches are/were. You are now VERY PROTECTIVE of the remaining branch. You are DECEIVING, as you feel if you give too much of the TRUTH out, you could be put in DANGER. This is also why you are DISTRUSTING. You can't trust most trolls with ANYTHING. You are also quite SKEPTICAL, as you refuse to believe most things you are told by your fellow TROLLS. This goes back to the fact that you are DISTRUSTING. Another defining trait of yours is the fact that you are very SNEAKY. Without being sneaky, everything you did would be PAINSTAKINGLY OBVIOUS. You are a MIDBLOOD of the LOWER CASTE, being that you have FOREST GREEN blood. You rather like your blood colour, however, and love to show it off when you TYPE. Being that you are a FOREST GREEN blood, you happen to live in the RAIN FOREST. To be more specific, you live in a LOG CABIN in the rain forest. It's quite COMFORTABLE, and you find yourself FALLING ASLEEP very easily when you aren't doing something to keep you OCCUPIED. When you do FALL ASLEEP, though, you awake on a YELLOW PLANET; PROSPIT. You actually JUST BEGAN waking up there ONE SWEEP AGO. You and ELEVEN OTHER TROLLS recently began playing a GAME. This GAME is said to CREATE A NEW WORLD. This sounds FUN, at least to you. In this game, your title is the ROGUE OF LIGHT, and your planet is the LAND OF RADIANCE AND MISCHIEF. Your TROLLTAG is abstruseAdaptation and you tend to pronounce @ll sss with @ sslight whisstle. Personality Sneaky, fends-for-self, deceiving, skeptical, ambitious, risk-taker, goes-with-the-flow. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Lacera's titel is Rogue of Light. ("Rogues are very concerned with the welfare of their team. They are Robin Hood-like in nature, stealing their aspect from enemies to assist their teammates. Their more active counterpart is the Thief." "Light players have power over fortune. As such, their powers allow them to understand fortuitous outcomes and the events that lead to them, or to directly alter the likelihood of those outcomes occurring. Despite the title of Light, many Light heroes tend to be 'darker' than their companions, and are willing to take more risks in the pursuit of success.") Her planet in the medium is the Land of Radiance and Mischief. (Radiance is synonymous with light, which would fit with her title "Rogue of Light." Being that a rogue is mischievous, her land includes mischief.) Lacera is a balanced Prospit Dreamer. Trivia *Lacera is short for Lacerta, which is Lizard in Latin. *Meigma is Greek for blend. *Her symbol is the constellation Chameleon. *Lacera is 5' 1", as Chamaeleon is one of the smallest constellations. Gallery Yourimagehere.png|Your image caption goes here. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:XxPastaLoverxX